


First Fall Hurts The Most

by More_Light_In_Fireplace



Series: Once Upon A Time [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bromance, M/M, Patrick as Asriel, Pete as Chara, Sad with a Happy Ending, The story before the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Light_In_Fireplace/pseuds/More_Light_In_Fireplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.<br/>One day, war broke out between two races.<br/>After a long battle, the humans were victorious.<br/>They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.<br/>Many years later..., legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.<br/>Then..<br/>...<br/>No.., we all know what will happen.<br/>Let just go back to the begining, shall we?<br/>________________________________<br/>Make sure you already read the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Fall Hurts The Most

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired after I watched some Undertale gameplay and then listened to Undertale's "Hopes and Dreams" then I can't help but wondered about Asriel's life and what he had went though with Chara before we play as Frisk.
> 
> But in the version of Pete and Patrick.
> 
> So.... real hope you enjoy this.

"Mommy, what does the outside look like?" Patrick asked as he climbed to sit on Toriel's lap.

She just hummed softly and stoked his long, white ears "There's the sky, and its color changes from time to time."

His ears pointed up almost immediately as the word "Sky" went though his brain "Can I see them?" He hopely asked again.

"I-" Toriel stopped when she realized what she was going to say will break her son's little heart.

"Of course, but when you grow up ok?"

"Ok!!" He smiled innocently, jumping out of her lap "Can I go out and play?"

"Just make sure you don't go too far. I'll make a pie ready for you."

"Yay" Patrick cheered happily "I love you mom" he kissed her cheek, then ran outside. Leaving Toriel on her sofa, hand on her cheek where Patrick had kissed.

"I love you too, my child" She whispered into the air.

* * *

"There you are little puppy." Patrick ran to the white dog, who laid on his back, waving his tail happily.

Patrick had found him long ago while he was wandering around Snowdin forest, this dog just kept coming out from unusual place. Like, from the top of the tree, or some hole on the ground. Patrick had kept the white dog company since then.

He pet his stomach, mumbling "I wonder who's your owner." the dog just sniffed and licked his finger.

"Haha, maybe you're your own boss hmm?"

Maybe he could asked his mother if he can adopt him...

Suddenly, the dog was back on his paws. Running and then turned back to Patrick, barking.

"What?" Clueless, the dog barked again.

"Eh, want me to follow you?" He randomly asked, this time the dog ran back. He bit on the hem of Patrick's green shirt and started pulling him.

"Oh wait, ok I get it." Patrick stopped him before there's a huge hole in his favorite shirt. It's the gift from his father, the royal king of the Underground, and lovely father Asgore.

"I'll follow you." Patrick grinned when he thought this could be some awesome adventure "Lead the way sir!"

* * *

Patrick swore his hugh blue-green eyes never left the dog at once.

Ok, maybe just a second when he appreciated how beautiful the ruin was.

Can't blamed him right? He never went here before!!

So the dog was somehow disappeared, and he was somehow, err... lost. In the ruin.

And he had to message his mom where he was if Patrick wanted to go home, gosh he could imagine how worried his mother will be. 

"Well" Patrick huffed "Maybe that's the exit." He said, looking the door that wasn't look like others. It was engraved in the shape of flowers on it, making it stood out from those plain doors.

"Here goes nothing" He turned the knob.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC...(soon?maybe...)  
> -MoreLightInFireplace


End file.
